1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to electrical connector assembly having antenna function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Personal computer technologies have been embraced in many portable electronics devices including: cellular telephones, personal data assistant (PDA), laptop computers, MP3 players, pen-drives, digital video cameras, as well as other mobile devices. Many of the portable electronic devices can be configured to operate with various peripheral devices such as a computer mouse, a computer-writing tablet, a digital camera, as well as others. Moreover, many of the portable electronic devices are also configured to interface with personal computers through a standard interface.
The need for standardization in computer related interfaces, as well as the need for high-speed communication interfaces has lead to the development of the universal serial bus (USB). The USB interface is a high-speed communication protocol that permits devices to communicate at data rates on the order of 48 Mb/s. A revised USB interface such as the USB 2.0 specification can operate at even higher speeds that are on the order of 480 Mb/s. The high speed USB interface has lead to widespread acceptance of external peripheral devices such as USB HDD systems, USB Ethernet devices, USB compact disk writing devices (e.g., CD/RW), as well as other devices.
Today, more and more electronic devices, such as personal computers, notebook computers, electronic appliances, and the like, are normally equipped with an internal antenna that serves as a medium for transmission and reception of electromagnetic signals, such as data, audio, image, and so on. PIFA (Planar Inverted-F Antenna) is a kind of mini antenna usually used in the electronic devices. PIFA has compact structure, light weight, perfect impedance match, desired horizontal polarization and vertical polarization, and is easy to achieve multi-frequency. So, more and more PIFAs are used in the electronic devices. Electrical connector assembly and the antenna of the traditional electronic devices are two separate components. Accordingly, the electrical connector and the antenna respectively occupy inner space of the electronic devices. However, electronic devices trend to miniaturization developing. For saving inner space of the electronic devices, many components being integrated is a question.
Hence, in this art, an electrical connector assembly with antenna function to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiment.